Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for the control of autonomic nerve function comprising delivery via permeabilization of targeted cell membranes a therapeutically effective amount of a portion or fragment of a neurotoxin such as botulinum toxin (BoNT), the active portion known as the light chain (LC), to cause a clinical benefit in various regions within the body.
First used for medical purposes over 20 years ago for treatment of blepharospasm and strabismus and other skeletal muscle abnormalities, certain neurotoxins have found widespread use in millions of patients worldwide for a variety of conditions.
Controlled injection of neurotoxins has become a common procedure to control skeletal muscle spasms. While the primary application of neurotoxins such as BOTOX®, commercially sold by Allergan, Inc. (Irvine, Calif.), has been focused on cosmetic applications, such as treatment of facial wrinkles, other uses for the compound are now common. Certain applications include treatment of cervical dystonia, tremor, headache (migraine), spasticity, torticollis, hemifacial spasm, blepharospasm, meige syndrome, spastic dysphonia, writers cramp, hyperhydrosis, hypersalivation, bladder dysfunction multiple sclerosis, spinal cord injury, cystic fibrosis, stroke paralysis, stuttering, and all types of pain.
Clostridium botulinum neurotoxins (BoNTs) block the release of acetylcholine from peripheral cholinergic nerve endings thereby disabling the release of neurotransmitters from the cells (Bigalke, H. and Shoer, L. F. (1999) Clostridial Neurotoxins in Handbook of Experimental Pharmacology 45, 407-443). This mechanism of action is well defined. Seven immunologically distinct serotypes of neurotoxin, designated types A through G, have been identified as discussed by Simpson, L. L., Schmidt, J. J. and Middlebrook, J. L. (1988) in Methods Enzymol. 165, 76-85. There are general structural and functional similarities among the various types of neurotoxins, but they all have preferred recipients, for example some favor use in humans and other in non-human species.
A frequently used neurotoxin for many applications in the human body is Botulinum Toxin Type A (BoNT\A), a protein produced by the bacterium Clostridium botulinum and sold commercially by Allergan, inc., as BOTOX®. Botulinum toxin blocks the release of neurotransmitter from the nerves that control the contraction of the target muscles. When used in medical settings, small doses of the toxin are injected into the affected muscles and block the release of a chemical acetylcholine that signals the muscle to contract. The toxin thus paralyzes or weakens the injected muscle.
In addition, use of neurotoxin for control of the following conditions has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,768 to First, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,605 to Sanders, including: rhinorrhea, asthma, COPD, excessive stomach acid secretion, spastic colitis, otitus media, arthritis, tensoynovitis, lupus, connective tissue disease, inflammatory bowel disease, gout, tumors, musculo-skeletal abnormalities, reflex sympathetic dystrophies, tendonitis, bursitis, and peripheral neuropathy. Various other patents contemplate the use of a neurotoxin for additional applications such as, neuromuscular disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,397), essential tremor (U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,058), pancreatitis (U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,998), muscle spasm (U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,156), sinus headache (U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,434), endocrine disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,931), priapism (U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,991), thyroiditis (U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,711), cardiovascular disease (U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,544), thyroid disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,321), hypocalcemia (U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,161), hypercalcemia (U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,785), tardive dyskenesia (U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,496), fibromyalgia (U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,742), Parkinson's Disease (U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,415) cerebral palsy (U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,231), inner ear disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,926), cancers (U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,845), otic disorders (U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,379), appetite reduction (US2004/0253274), compulsive disorders (US2004/0213814, US2004/0213813), uterine disorders (US2004/0175399), neuropsychiatric disorders (US2003/0211121), dermatological or transdermal applications (US2004/00091880), focal epilepsy (US2003/0202990) the contents of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The patent authors have further detailed devices and methods for treating asthma with local delivery of the intact botulinum toxin in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/437,882, filed on May 13, 2003, the contents of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Due to their extreme toxicity, neurotoxins are highly controlled and can have disastrous consequences if not used and controlled properly, especially when used in vivo. In addition, due to their toxicity, the body tends to build up a resistance to their use, resulting in lower efficacy, the need for increased treatments, or the need to discontinue their use all together in certain patients.
In light of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for delivering neurotoxins such as botulinum toxins non-toxically.
It would also be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for treating various conditions with a neurotoxin such as botulinum toxin fragments via in vivo cell permeabilization.
In would also be desirable to provide a system of devices, including catheters, trocars, needles, endoscopes, inhalers, nebulizers and aerosolizers and other mechanisms to deliver fragmented neurotoxins non-toxically.
Further, it would be desirable to couple energy delivery devices with the delivery of fragmented neurotoxins to deliver active neurotoxins, non-toxically, including catheter based energy systems, and non-invasive energy systems.
All publications and patents or patent applications mentioned in this specification are herein incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication, patent or patent application was specifically and individually so incorporated by reference.